a dream is a wish your heart makes
by Welly
Summary: Greg tries to hide the fact that he's become a victim of domestic violence.


Title: A dream is a wish your heart makes Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Greg and Jenna (his girlfriend) Spoilers: nil Series-sequel: No Archive? feel free Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING Summary: Greg tries to hide the fact that he's become a victim of domestic abuse.

A/N: Man, you have no idea how much hassle this story was! I saved it in 'word' but it didn't save properly, and i couldn't open it for like a month. eventually, i managed to get it to open with 'notepad' but then all the formatting was gone, and half the text. I spent three hours repiecing it all back together, so here it is... I think it's all of it...

INTRODUCTION

"Are you okay?" asked Nick. "You seemed kinda distant today." He and Greg were stood in the locker room, they'd just clocked off, and were both about to go home.  
"I'm fine," said Greg nervously.  
"Are you sure?" asked Nick.  
"Uh huh," said Greg, looking at the floor. "I've, er, got to be off. I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay," said Nick, who could tell that Greg was itching to get out of there. "Greg"  
Greg turned around.  
"If you ever need to talk," said Nick. "I'm here"  
"Uh huh," said Greg, zipping up his coat.

SCENE 1- GREG'S APARTMENT

Greg unlocked his house, and went inside. He went into the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of water. He looked at his watch. She'd be home soon. His girlfried, Jenna. That's if she could be called a girlfriend, she wasn't exactly a proper girlfriend, not with the way she treated Greg. Greg sipped his coffee, and waited for the sound of the key turning in the front door. It did, and a few seconds later, Jenna came into the kitchen. "Hey baby"  
"Hey," said Greg.  
"How was your day?" she asked, sweetly.  
"Okay," said Greg. It was okay. Greg liked it at the lab. He didn't like it at home, everything reminded him of her. He couldn't escape her at home, but he could do that at the lab.  
"Wanna go to bed?" she asked.  
"Not yet," said Greg.  
"Oh, I think you do," she said.  
Greg shuddered. "No, really, I'm okay." "I disagree," she said. "You look tired." "No I don't," said Greg, inching away from her slightly.  
Jenna lunged forward, and knocked Greg to the ground. He hit his head on the cooker, and fell to the ground. He tried to fight her off, but now his head was spinning, and he was having trouble seeing straight. She kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him, and grabbed him by the hair, pulling it hard. Greg grabbed her arm, but she pulled him off. She kicked him again in the chest, and Greg started gasping for breath. He passed out.

SCENE 2- GREG'S APARTMENT

When Greg woke up, he was in bed. He didn't remember how he got there. He couldn't move. He was tied up, lying on his back, spread-eagle, his wrists and his ankles all tied to a different corner of the bed. Greg struggled against the restraints, but they were tied so tight, and he couldn't break free. Greg looked around the room, in case she was sat there watching him, and as it turned out, there she was. Sat in a chair on the other side of the room, a big smile on her face. She'd redone her hair, attacked it with some hair straighteners. Greg noticed she'd had some red streaks added. Greg thought they made her look even more evil than usual, though he wouldn't dare ever tell her that.  
"Hey baby!" she said sweetly.  
Greg shuddered as Jenna stood up. What was she going to do to him?  
She climbed onto the bed, and sat down next to Greg.  
Greg didn't say anything. He turned his head, to look the other way, but she grabbed his cheek, her sharp nails, her talons, digging in slightly. She grabbed his cheek, and turned his head back so he was facing her. "Baby, are you scared of me?" she asked innocently.  
Greg didn't say anything. "Baby?" "I'm not scared of you," said Greg, lying.  
"Good," she said, that same sweet tone to her voice that freaked Greg out so much. She leant down, and kissed Greg on the cheek. Greg shivered.  
"Are you cold?" she asked.  
"A bit," said Greg, trying to come up with an excuse to explain why he shuddered when she touched him.  
"Let me warm you up," she said sweetly, pulling the covers off Greg. She undid his shirt.  
"Do you think that will warm me up?" asked Greg, "taking all the covers off me?" "Yes, I do," she said, smiling.  
"What are you going to do?" asked Greg.  
"That depends," she replied.  
"On what?" asked Greg.  
"On what you make me do," she said sweetly.  
Greg shuddered.  
"I'll warm you up," she said, kissing Greg's chest.  
"Stop," said Greg.  
Jenna suddenly grabbed Greg by the hair, and pulled his head up. She licked his cheek. "You're mine," she spat. "You'll always be mine." Greg didn't say anything.  
"Apologise," she said.  
"I'm sorry," said Greg, quietly.  
"Pardon?" she said. "I didn't hear you." "I'm sorry," said Greg.  
"That's better," she smiled, letting go of Greg's hair. "That's much better." Greg blinked slowly. All sorts of things were going through his head about what she could do to him, and none of them looked good.  
Jenna licked Greg's chest, and then reached down, and undid his jeans.  
"Stop," said Greg.  
"Excuse me!" spat Jenna.  
"I said stop," said Greg.  
"That's what I thought," said Jenna. She slapped Greg, and his head flew to the side, his neck clicked. "Take that back." "No," said Greg, quietly.

SCENE 3- GREG'S APARTMENT

Greg stared at the wall next to his bed. Jenna had left, she'd been gone for an hour. Greg hadn't moved. She'd made love to him, and then beat him unconscious, something she'd done several times. She'd untied Greg whilst he was asleep, and when Greg awoke, he was lying on his side. Greg didn't know if Jenna was still in the house, and he didn't dare move, in case she realised he was awake, and then she'd come back. Greg didn't want her to come back. He wanted her to leave, and never ever come back. Greg started crying. He hated Jenna, and he hated himself. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep…

A dream is a wish your heart makes…

Greg was working. He was a CSI 1 now. Jenna was gone, and Greg had moved on. He'd gone back to work, and completed his training to get out in the field permanently. He was happy.

When you're fast asleep…

Greg was working on a case. A murder case. Greg was sat in the break room, drinking some coffee. He was waiting for the new DNA tech to page him with some DNA results. Greg used to be the one paging the CSIs, but now he was a CSI, and he didn't have to page anyone, he was the one that got paged.

In dreams you will lose your heartaches…

Greg was happy. Jenna was gone, and that made him happy. Nobody could hurt him anymore, nobody could touch him. Nobody could make him miserable, nobody could make his life hell. He was safe, and that made him happy.

Whatever you wish for, you keep…

Greg had a new girlfriend, she worked in the trace lab. She was from Norway, and because Greg was the only other person in the lab that spoke Norwegian, he could gossip with her a lot. She liked the fact that he spoke Norwegian. She liked him. She liked him a lot.

Have faith in your dreams, and someday…

Greg was sat in a restaurant, eating dinner. He'd taken his new girlfriend out for a meal. Italian food. Greg liked Italian food. Pasta especially. There was a live band playing in the background, and there was a dance floor in the corner. After they'd finished their meal, Greg asked her to dance. She said yes.

Your rainbow will come smiling through…

Greg took his girlfriend home, and then went back to his house. He wanted to stay with his girlfriend, but he knew that he had to get up early in the morning, to go to work. Greg liked his work. He liked his life. This was because he was enjoying things now, now that Jenna wasn't there. The phone rang. Greg picked it up.  
"Hey baby!" came a voice, a sweet voice. Greg shuddered. How could it be her? She was gone. Wasn't she?

No matter how your heart is grieving…

Greg opened his eyes. He wasn't asleep anymore. He was staring straight ahead, straight at Jenna. The realisation that his dream wasn't real hit him, and he was scared.  
"Have a nice sleep?" she asked, softly.

If you keep on believing…

Greg didn't say anything. He knew that anything he said would make her angry, and he didn't like her when she was angry. Greg thought about his dream, about a life where Jenna was gone. Greg thought he felt his heart split in two, but knew that it already had. Deep down, Greg thought that Jenna would never be gone. She would be with him for the rest of his life. Whether he lived to be an old man, or whether she'd kill him, he didn't know.

The dream that you wish will come true.

Jenna ran her fingers down Greg's cheek. "You know why I had to do that, don't you?" she asked, innocently.  
Greg didn't say anything. He was in so much pain. Every part of him was hurting, he even felt like his bones were hurting. He wished for this to be over. He wished for her to be gone. He wished for a lot of things. He doubted he'd ever get his wishes.

SCENE 4- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

Greg clocked in, and went to his DNA lab. He was a few minutes late, he hoped that nobody would notice. Turns out, he'd be wrong.  
"Sanders," said Grissom, going into the DNA lab.  
"Hey," said Greg quietly, pulling on a lab.  
"You're late," said Grissom, frowning slightly.  
"I'm sorry," apologised Greg. "I, er, slept in." "Don't make a habit of it," said Grissom.  
"I won't," said Greg. "I'm sorry." "Okay," said Grissom, easing up. "I'll, er, let you get started." "Okay," said Greg, watching Grissom leave his lab. He wanted to chase after him, to tell him everything that was going on, but he didn't. He sat down, trying to pretend that his ribs weren't hurting. But they were. A lot.

SCENE 5- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"Nick," said Greg quietly. He was stood in the doorway to the lab Nick was working in.  
Nick looked up, and smiled. "Hey Greggo." "Can I talk to you?" asked Greg.  
"Of course," said Nick, pulling off his gloves. "Come in." "NICK!" cried Sara, brushing past Greg, going into the lab. Greg winced from the pain in his ribs, and hoped that neither CSI would notice the pain he was in.  
"Sara?" asked Nick. "what's up?" "We gotta go," said Sara, quickly.  
"I'm kinda in the middle of something," said Nick.  
"It doesn't matter," said Greg.  
"Come find me later?" said Nick.  
"Okay," said Greg. He went back to his DNA lab, back to his isolation.

SCENE 6- GREG'S APARTMENT

Greg was stood in his kitchen, drinking another glass of water. He was contemplating what he could do when she came back. He would run past her, and get out the apartment block. What would he do then? He was just thinking about it, when Jenna came in. Greg grabbed his chance, and ran past her, into the hall. He grabbed the handle for the front door, and it opened. Greg ran down the stairs to try and get out of the aparment block, and he'd gotten half way down, and she caught him. She pushed him forward, and he hit his head on the concrete wall. He dropped to the ground. Jenna hauled him to his feet, and marched him back up the stairs. She locked the front door, and kicked Greg in the back of the legs. Greg grabbed a pot in a futile attempt at stopping himself from falling, but the pot slid of the shelf, and smashed. Jenna kicked him again, and he passed out.  
When Greg woke up, he was still lying in the hall. He looked around. Jenna was sat next to him. "Get up," she spat.  
Greg brought himself up to his knees, and she kicked him in the back. He fell back down.  
"You are so pathetic," spat Jenna.  
Greg jumped up, and grabbed Jenna. He pinned her to the wall by her neck, but then he let go.  
"What's the matter?" she asked. "You refuse to hit a woman?" "Screw you," said Greg, leaving the hall, and going back into the kitchen.  
"Well screw you too!" spat Jenna.  
"Oh, is this going to turn into a slanging match now?" asked Greg.  
"You started it," said Jenna.  
"Whatever," said Greg, pouring himself a glass of water, but Jenna knocked it out of his hand, and it smashed into pieces.  
Greg looked at the shattered glass lying on his kitchen floor, and empathized with it. That was exactly how he felt. Like a shattered glass. Lying in broken pieces of the floor, and nobody really caring, or noticing. Greg turned to Jenna. He was feeling brave. "When is this going to end?" "When you make it end," said Jenna.  
"How do I do that?" asked Greg.  
"Don't you know?" asked Jenna, a patronising tone to her voice.  
"What, you want me to kill myself?" asked Greg. "Is that it?" "Don't be stupid," said Jenna.  
"Don't call me stupid," said Greg.  
"I'll call you what I like," she said.  
"What do you want from me?" asked Greg.  
"You know what I want," said Jenna.  
"You want to be happy," said Greg.  
"Exactly," said Jenna.  
"Well I'm obviously not making you happy," said Greg. "So maybe you should just leave." "Baby, do you think you don't make me happy?" asked Jenna. "You do make me happy. You make me really happy." "Then why are you so goddamn mean to me all the time?" asked Greg.  
"I'm sorry if you think I'm mean to you," said Jenna.  
"That's BS and you know it," said Greg.  
"No," she said, inching towards Greg. "I'm sorry." "Don't touch me," said Greg, turning his head away from her as she put her hand on his cheek. She leant in close to him, and licked his face. "You're mine," she whispered in his ear.  
"No," said Greg, stepping away from her. "I'm not 'yours'." "Oh yes you are" she spat, chasing Greg into the living room. She grabbed Greg, and hurled him onto the couch, and then she jumped on top of him, grabbing his throat. Greg managed to throw her off him, and he jumped up. She grabbed his shoulders, her nails digging in through his top. Greg cried out in pain, and again, managed to shake her off. He went to open the door to the hall, but she jumped on his back, and pulled him to the ground. Greg gasped as he felt the door knob slip out of his grip, and cursed as his head collided with the corner of the coffee table. The room started spinning. Greg squinted his eyes to try and keep everything in focus, but it was hard.  
"What's wrong, baby?" she asked, coldly. "Feeling lightheaded?" Greg tried to stand up, but she pushed him back down. She kicked him in the chest, which severely aggravated the pain in his ribs, and knocked the wind out of him. Greg rolled onto his side, gasping for breath. She kicked him in the back, and scratched his arms. Gasping for breath, Greg tried to stand up. She grabbed him, and pushed him to the floor, making sure he hit his head hard on the coffee table.

SCENE 7- GREG'S APARTMENT

When Greg came round, he was lying in bed again, tied up again. His head was throbbing, he felt like he was going to be sick. He needed to cough, but knew that if he did, she would know he was awake. Greg wondered how long he'd been unconscious for. He heard the door to the bedroom open, and he heard footsteps come in.  
"Hey Baby," came a sweet voice. It was Jenna. "I brought you something." Greg looked over at the mug she was holding. "What's that?" he asked, quietly.  
"Something to drink," she replied, setting the mug down on the side table. She untied Greg's wrists, and helped him sit up. She then picked up the mug, and held it to Greg's lips. Greg sniffed the mug, to make sure that it was actual coffee, and he took a sip. It was coffee. Nice, strong, hot, tasty, coffee.  
Greg sipped from the mug, and she pulled it away from him. Greg's heart sank. She poured the rest of the coffee out onto his chest. Greg cried out in pain, and lied down as the hot coffee seeped through his top onto his chest.  
"You deserved that," she spat as the doorbell rang.  
"Screw you," said Greg, pulling his top away from his chest to try and stop it burning.  
The doorbell rang again. Jenna grabbed Greg's wrists, and tied them back down, and then went to the door.  
"Hi," said the man at the door. It was Nick.  
"Can I help you?" smiled Jenna.  
"I'm here to see Greg," said Nick.  
"I'm afraid he's not in," said Jenna, innocently.  
"Well, you won't mind if I wait then," said Nick, brushing past Jenna into the hall. "how did the pot smash?" "Oh, I knocked it," said Jenna. "I was just about to clear it up." "Right," said Nick, going into the living room. He noticed blood on the coffee table. "Is that blood?" "Yeah," said Jenna. "I caught my leg on it earlier, stupid table." "Uh huh," said Nick. "Can I get a glass of water? I'm a bit thirsty." "I'll get it," said Jenna, going to the kitchen. Nick took the opportunity to open Greg's bedroom door, and he gasped as he saw Greg, lying in bed, tied up. "Greg? What the?" "Nick?" asked Greg, opening his eyes. "Oh my God." "Did she do this to you?" asked Nick.  
"Yes," gasped Greg.  
"Oh my God," said Nick, untying Greg's wrists.  
"Thank you," said Greg.  
"Don't worry," said Nick.  
"Get away from him," came a cold voice from the doorway. It was Jenna.  
Greg gasped, and Nick span around to face the blonde.  
"Get away from him," she repeated, pointing a gun at Nick.  
Nick swallowed hard. He didn't like it when people pointed guns at him. He stood still. He didn't move. He was frozen to the spot.  
"I said, get away from him," spat Jenna, her finger poised on the trigger. Greg suddenly leaped off the bed, and knocked Jenna to the ground. The gun went off, missing Nick by inches. Greg and Jenna struggled with each other. The gun went off again. It hit Jenna. She went limp. She was dead. Greg rolled over, and slowly stood up, but he instantly felt light-headed, and collapsed onto the bed.  
"Greg!" cried Nick, putting his hand on Greg's shoulder.  
"I think I'm going to pass out," gasped Greg.  
"It's okay," said Nick. "I'm here. You're safe." "Thank-" began Greg, his eyelids flickering.  
"It's okay," said Nick, reassuringly. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialled 911.

END

A/N: I think this story could probably do with a sequel, but what about you? 


End file.
